justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Lockjaw
'' Were you looking for one of Torture Lockjaw's counterparts: Lockjaw, Golden Lockjaw, Torture Golden Lockjaw, or Nightmare Lockjaw?'' TRTF5= Torture Lockjaw is one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5. Appearance Torture Lockjaw seems to look a lot like Lockjaw did in TRTF4, with a cylindrical head, a skinny body, and a black top hat with a white stripe on it. His eyes and mouth are like other Torture suits, but with two rows of teeth (three including the last ones on his endoskeleton). His body is torn up with a few wires coming out of his shoulders and eye sockets. He has a black bow tie and sometimes holds a spear-like object in his right hand. On December 24th, Torture Lockjaw was updated in the "1 Day Left" teaser, featuring a much darker texture, changed rips and new eyes. Nothing else has changed. Behavior Torture Lockjaw will occasionally appear on the left side of Floor 1. The player must shine the flashlight at him. If they neglect or fail to do so, they will jumpscare and end the game. In a livestream, it was confirmed that Torture Lockjaw will appear on other floors, as if "stalking" the player. Trivia *Unlike Lockjaw in TRTF 3 and TRTF 4, Torture Lockjaw will not be the main antagonist in TRTF 5. *Lockjaw was recently confirmed to stab the player in the heart with his staff when he jump scares the player. Kitty was also confirmed to have this. |-|Abandoned Demo = Torture Lockjaw made an appearance in the abandoned demo as the only animatronic ingame. He looks identical to his previous appearance. Behaviour Torture Lockjaw occasionally appears behind the player when they are close to the door, or when they are in the room with the empty Lockjaw and Kitty suits. The player has to turn off the flashlight if they see him. He will eventually disappear. He seems to appear more often if the player bangs on the door and looks at the Lockjaw suit. If the player hides in the room with the Sally head and endoskeleton, and look behind them Torture Lockjaw may be seen running by. He also sometimes appears peeking at the end of the hallway. Trivia *Torture Lockjaw seems to be buggy. If the player clicks on him when they see him, the player will travel through him and he will disappear. *If you click his nose on the menu, it will play a honking sound. *Torture Lockjaw also seems to be shaking while being seen. |-|Gallery = Gameplay TRTF 5 icon.jpg|Torture Lockjaw in the current icon. 2016-12-08 (5).png|Torture Lockjaw's appearance on the Title Screen. 35.png|Torture Lockjaw's body parts from a minigame. First Look TRTF_Reboot_Teaser.png|Early version of Torture Lockjaw (Hybrid Lockjaw at the time) in one of the teasers. R_icon.jpg|Beta version of Torture Lockjaw in the game's original icon. Beta_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's beta appearance in the menu screen. 74.png|Twitching 73.png|Ditto. 72.png|Ditto. 71.png|Ditto. Second look New_Hybrid_Lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw's 2nd look from the Deviantart page. Hybrid Lockjaw trailer.png|Torture Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's: Remastered's trailer. Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg|One of the images in one of the Teaser games. Screenshot (85).png|Torture Lockjaw's 2nd look from the 2nd Teaser Game twitching. IMG_1657.JPG| A image of Torture Lockjaw found on Yahoo! 3rd Look TortureLockjawBackground.png TLockjaw1.png|Torture Lockjaw from an early version of The Return to Freddy's 5 menu. LockJaw_4.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw from the same menu. TLockjaw2.png|Another image of Torture Lockjaw from the same menu. Notice that it has the same pose as the "I'm Sorry" teaser. TLockjaw3.png|Ditto. TLockjaw5.png|Ditto. Torture Lockjaw.png|A frame of Torture Lockjaw twitching behind the player, with Night Vision activated in the Abandoned Clickteam version. LockJawJumpscareTest.gif|A Test Version of Torture Lockjaw's Jumpscare, seen in Poniator's Deviant Art. TortureLockjawScare.PNG|A frame of Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in the abandoned Clickteam version. 5374ba428ff9d9324265c4ecc18e457347df506f full.jpg|Torture Lockjaw in one of the previous icons. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Torture Lockjaw in the Thank you image. Youdontknowthetruth.jpg|Torture Lockjaw's empty head in a teaser. Youdontknowthetruthbright.jpg|Torture Lockjaw's empty head in a teaser, brightened. TLJ TG6.png|Torture Lockjaw's minigame sprite in Teaser Game 6. the_return_to_freddy_s__remastered___lockjaw_by_bfpfilms424-d91xu6w.png|Torture Lockjaw's teaser on BFP's DeviantArt Fourth look T.LockjawTitlescreen.gif|Torture Lockjaw in the menu. TortureLockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw behind the wall Lockjawleaning.png|Torture Lockjaw peeking from behind the wall. T.Lockjaw_Run.gif|Torture Lockjaw running. TortureLJ Jump.gif|Torture Lockjaw attacking the player. T Lockjaw background.png|A empty lockjaw that was on Poniators site for a time, titled "Empty1.png". T Lockjaw background 2.png|A empty lockjaw that was on Poniators site for a time, titled "Empty1.png". Teasers Hybrid_Lockjaw_New_I'm_Sorry.jpeg|Torture lockjaw in a teaser. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|Torture Lockjaw in a teaser puking out BFPuppet. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's second teaser brightened. Torture Lockjaw teaser 2.png|Torture Lockjaw in his 3rd Teaser. Notice the 2 sets of eyes in the background, with the text "HA HA HA HA". Torture Lockjaw teaser 2 brightened.png|Torture Lockjaw's 3rd Teaser brightened. Notice the 2 heads in the background. File:TortureLockjaw3rdTeaser.png|The 3rd teaser of Torture Lockjaw, with another head saying "HA HA HA HA"in the background. 1 Day Left.png|Torture Lockjaw in the "1 Day Left" teaser. 16f3f1_02b2858467e24e138487f8bf8d49741b-mv2 BRIGHTENED.png|Same teaser but brightened. 8782ad 500cd4a8383a4d1ba9eb7e9aa80c4b84-mv2.png|Torture Lockjaw in a Teaser. Along with Torture Kitty. Coming soon by kittycollisi-dal9tik.png|Torture Lockjaw in another teaser. Coming soon by kittycollisi-brightened.png|The same image, brightened. Along with Torture Device. Miscellaneous W10_lockjaw.png|Torture Lockjaw in a wallpaper. Vlcsnap-2015-09-11-16h36m05s793.png|Torture Lockjaw in a pre-release menu. It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Him in a picture from BFP's Deviantart teasing the Official Trailer. Note how it says "Debut" instead, due to the fact that Poni didn't know what the word meant at the time. Adventure Lockjaw.jpeg|An Adventure version of Torture Lockjaw. Adventuuurrrrre.png|Adventure Torture Lockjaw, along with Adventure Torture Kitty. 1681008a147812a8537f8674e51f0cc6-d9f0xfo.gif|The "idle" animation of Torture Adventure Lockjaw. Which model you you want me to make next by kittycollisi-das2j18.jpg|Torture Lockjaw using TRTF 3 Textures. IMG_1515.PNG|Torture Lockjaw's jumpscare in the trailer. IMG_1658.PNG|Torture Lockjaw as a pirate Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Males Category:Adventure Category:TRTF5 Category:Animatronics Category:TRTF Volume 2